


Kylo Killing Time

by jtlafon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtlafon/pseuds/jtlafon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well never thought that I would write a fanfic but I did it. This first one was a test run, I hope to write longer and more detailed fanfics in the future. I would like to thank @ComingSway for the idea for my first fanfic. She tweeted me a funny Reylo edit, Snoke almost catches Kylo looking at pics of Rey on a computer lol. I did something a little different but basically the same idea. Any feedback would be appreciated and if any of you have ideas for my future fanfics then let me know.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kylo Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Well never thought that I would write a fanfic but I did it. This first one was a test run, I hope to write longer and more detailed fanfics in the future. I would like to thank @ComingSway for the idea for my first fanfic. She tweeted me a funny Reylo edit, Snoke almost catches Kylo looking at pics of Rey on a computer lol. I did something a little different but basically the same idea. Any feedback would be appreciated and if any of you have ideas for my future fanfics then let me know.

"God I hate going to these bothersome meetings," Kylo said under his breath as he walked to the chambers of the Supreme Leader. 

"Hopefully Hux is not attending, I do not have the patience for him today," Kylo said as he strode past two stormtroopers in the corridor. 

He entered the chambers of the Supreme Leader and waited for the transmission but after 15 minutes, Kylo's patience was running thin. 

"This is ridiculous, where the hell is Snoke?" "It is not like him to be this late to a meeting," Kylo said as he pondered what could be holding up his master. 

After 20 minutes, the Dark warrior was contemplating destroying the entire room but knew his master would be furious if he did.

A thought suddenly popped into his head. Hux was nowhere to be seen but it was still risky... the Supreme Leader could appear to him any time now. 

After thinking about the pros vs cons of what he was about to do, he takes out a small holoprojecter and activated it. 

A hologram of a young woman appeared. *Kylo takes off his helmet in order to see the image more clearly* 

The young woman who defeated him in a duel and left her mark on his face. She was constantly on his mind ever since and he even dreamed about her. 

"Rey," he said the name of the woman as the first image of her materialized. It was her wearing the Jakku desert attire. 

He admired her face for a minute or two before deciding to find a different image of her. 

"Ah yes now this is more like it," Kylo said as the next image appeared. *An image of Rey wearing a Resistance outfit* 

He had to admit that the vest looked good on her and preferred this look compared to the dirty desert rags she wore during their initial encounters. 

It was now 30 minutes since he arrived in the chambers and his master had still not appeared to him yet. 

So far his luck had held up and he found a new image. *An image of Rey wearing a combination of grey pants and white tunic* 

"Haha yes my lovely scavenger now looks like a proper Jedi," Kylo said as a smirk appeared on his face. 

In his mind, the less clothes that she wore, the better. "She is so pretty," Kylo said as he continued to admire all her features. 

*Her cute buns, that wonderful smile, her athletic body, her fierce spirit, her natural strength in the Force* he listed all her best qualities in his head. 

"She may have bested me the last time but it will never happen again," Kylo said as the scenarios of their next encounter played out in his head. 

He displayed a big stupid grin on his face when one particular scenario played out in his head. 

"Oh yes that would be the perfect revenge for the humiliation that she dealt me," Kylo said as he continued to look at the hologram of the woman, who was both the bane of his failures and a constant pull to the Light that he couldn't extinguish. 

*Kylo Ren and Rey clashed in a fierce lightsaber duel, she believed that she found a opening in his defense but it was a ruse by the Dark warrior* 

*As she lunged her blade forward, he deflected her strike easily and he met her lips in a kiss* 

*His deception had paid off and she fell right into it. Her eyes were wide open in shock and she failed to respond as he disarmed her of his grandfather's lightsaber* 

"Haha yes that would be so priceless, prove that I'm the superior duelist at full strength and steal her first kiss as well," Kylo said as the scenario kept playing inside his head. 

"Next time I will be ready and she will be mine," Kylo said as his confidence was through the roof now. "I will teach her how to achieve her full potential, something my foolish uncle could never accomplish." 

With his attention focused on thoughts of his glorious victory over the beautiful scavenger, he failed to notice the huge holoprojecter coming to life. 

A projection of the Supreme Leader appeared before him and the grotesque being was about to open his mouth. 

"Oh shit!" Kylo thought to himself as he quickly hid the holoprojecter within his black robes. 

*Damn it how could I be so foolish?* Kylo thought to himself as he pushed the images of Rey into the depths of his mind where even Snoke couldn't reach. 

*You're the Master of the Knights of Ren, not some horny teenage boy* Kylo thought to himself as he prepared himself mentally for his master. 

"We have much to discuss today," Snoke said as he prepared to deliver news that would make his apprentice most pleased. Luke and the girl were found, hiding on Acho-To.


End file.
